


The Tower

by YamBits



Series: LOTR book-canon comics [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Brief reference to Sam thinking about ending his life (goes no further than book canon), Canon - Book, Canon-Typical Violence, Comic, Gen, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamBits/pseuds/YamBits
Summary: Sam decides that he must rescue Frodo from the orcs at Cirith Ungol knowing that he has little hope of success.  (COMIC)
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Sam Gamgee
Series: LOTR book-canon comics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609294
Comments: 110
Kudos: 206





	1. Debate

**Author's Note:**

> For mobile reading- click ‘show creator style’ at the top to resize. 
> 
> Thank you to [Gummy](https://acidicgumdrops.tumblr.com/) for the idea for this comic.


	2. Ringspell




	3. The Approach




	4. Song in the Tower




	5. Struggle at the Top of the Tower




	6. Reunion




	7. Take Up the Burden Once More




	8. Perfect Little Orcs




End file.
